Folders are ubiquitous in modern offices. In most cases folders comprise little more than a folded piece of paper or plastic, with the "fold" ranging anywhere from the hard, creased fold of a standard "manilla" folder, to a soft "fold" or bend of a hanging folder. Folders generally also have a tab or other extended portion at one of the sides for including identification information. In most instances office folders are used to contain papers, and where the papers comprise a file of information, the folder is properly called a file folder. But it is widely accepted that items sold as file folders may also contain computer disks, writing implements, and a host of other items, and the terms file folders and folders are used synonymously herein in a broad generic sense.
Folders are generally intended to be kept upright in a file drawer, file box or other file holder so that the file identification information is viewable on all of the files at the same time, and so that each of the files are more or less accessible without significantly disturbing the other files. It is not always feasible, however, to maintain folders in an upright position, and this is largely due to the fact that smaller and heavier items tend to locate at the bottom (folded portion) of a folder, where they increase the thickness of the folder. Where this occurs in multiple files within the same file drawer or other holder, all of the folders tend to fall forward or backward in the file holder. While this problem is often only a minor nuisance, it does create difficulty in viewing the folder identification information, and in accessing individual folders and their contents.
The problem has been addressed in part by providing a moveable partition. Such partitions can effectively reduce the volume of space available to the files, thus tending to keep them upright. Alternatively, a partition can be made to pivot against the floor of the file holder. This biases the bottom portions of the files forward and allows the top portions of the files to fall backward. While such partitions are of some use, the relatively free pivoting tends to tilt the files much farther than is necessary. Previously known such partitions are also limited to file drawers, such as those found in metal cabinets, which are strong enough and otherwise adapted to securing such partitions.
Thus, there remains a considerable need for devices and methods which can conveniently position file folders in substantially any file holder.